Un soldat est vieux à 34 ans
by Miriel Black
Summary: Histoire en 26 drabbles, suite à "Des garçons ordinaires"  Remus sent qu'il a déjà vécu trop longtemps. Trop de pleines lunes, trop de combats. Sirius sent qu'il n'a que trop peu vécu. On lui a prit douze années, il ne peut plus attendre. Slash.
1. A : Apparition

**Note de l'auteur : **En commençant "Des garçons ordinaires", je ne savais pas que vous seriez si enthousiastes et si nombreux à venir me lire. Je ne savais pas que je me risquerait à faire une suite aussi. Contrairement à la première fic, je n'ai pas encore finit d'écrire celle-ci, mais je vais essayer d'augmenter mon rythme d'écriture pour pouvoir vous offrir régulièrement les nouveaux chapitres.

Merci à "the V" pour tes reviews et tes propositions de lettres, j'ai réellement pris des mots parmi ceux que tu m'as trouvé ;) !

Pour ceux qui sont nouveaux, je suppose que cette histoire peut se lire sans avoir lu la précédente, mais je ne le conseil pas vraiment. Le format sera encore de 26 drabbles de 100 mots et l'histoire se situe maintenant après le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>A : Apparition<strong>

Pendant des jours Remus avait laissé le bout de parchemin trainer sur son bureau. Sans raison. La carte du Maraudeur. Jamais il n'avait pensé revoir ce que lui et ses amis avaient si longuement mis au point, il y a des années.

Seulement ce soir là, il l'avait ouverte, par curiosité. Certains diraient que c'était le destin. Car sous ses yeux ébahis deux noms prirent formes. Deux noms qu'il avait si souvent maudits, si souvent pleurés et que malgré tous ces efforts il n'avait jamais, jamais pus oublier.

Deux simples points noirs sur la carte.

_Sirius Black_ et _Peter Pettigrow_.


	2. B : Bienvenu

**Note de l'auteur : **Si on suit les livres, je ne crois pas que Sirius soit allé chez Remus à ce moment de l'histoire. Mais on va laisser faire ce que les livres racontent pour un moment...

* * *

><p><strong>B : Bienvenu<strong>

La nuit s'était levée et les premières étoiles parsemaient déjà le ciel. À moitié étendu sur son vieux sofa rouge, Remus essayait de lire aux dernières lueurs du feu dans sa cheminée.

Un grattement se fit entendre derrière la porte menant à l'extérieur, puis le silence. Remus se leva, passa vaguement une main sur ses yeux fatigués et ses cheveux hirsutes, et alla ouvrir. Un gros chien noir lui fit la surprise de se trouver sur son perron.

Quelques minutes plus tard et il pouvait serrer son ancien ami dans ses bras, longtemps.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. »


	3. C : Chien

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolée de vous faire languir avec les updates, j'espère adopter un rythme plus régulier à l'avenir.

* * *

><p><strong>C : Chien<strong>

Pendant des années, il avait imaginé dans ses fantaisies les plus improbables ce que se serrait de vivre de nouveaux avec Sirius Black. Plus de querelle absurde. Seulement la paix et leur bonheur retrouvé.

Il soupira encore et jeta un coup d'œil au molosse noir qui battait déjà joyeusement de la queue devant lui.

« J'aimerais mieux que tu manges à table, tu sais ? »

Silence.

Il secoua la tête en signe de défaite et posa l'assiette de son invité au sol, pour qu'il puisse l'avaler à grand coup de dents et de langue.

Padfoot était là. Il cherchait encore Sirius.


	4. D : Différent

**Note de l'auteur : **Review ?

* * *

><p><strong>D : Différent<strong>

« Et comment va-t-il ? »

La phrase avait été murmurée, un œil surveillant la porte de la chambre où Sirius s'était finalement endormi. Remus réfléchit à la question un long moment avant de reporter ses yeux sur Minerva.

« Bien, je suppose. Pour quelqu'un qui a passé douze ans à côtoyer des Détraqueurs. »

Son interlocutrice eut pour lui un regard compatissant.

« Il n'est plus comme vous l'avez connu plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus secoua la tête. Et puis après un long silence :

« J'avais souhaité qu'il change. Mais jamais je n'avais pas pensé que ce serait pour devenir ce qu'il est maintenant. »


	5. E : Enfants

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci adé pour ta review, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur.

* * *

><p><strong>E : Enfants<strong>

« Tu n'as pas eu d'enfants durant tout ce temps ? »

La question le prit par surprise. Il feuilletait la Gazette un instant plus tôt alors que Sirius, pour une fois sur deux jambes, buvait une tasse de Earl Grey devant la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu aurais pu, tu aurais fait un bon père. Tu aurais pu te marier. »

Remus songea un moment à James et à Lily dans leur grande maison, à Harry qui jouait dans la cour. Il essaya de se voir à place de James. C'était un sentiment étrange.

« Moi, un loup-garou gai ? Haha… mauvaise blague… »


	6. F : Fantôme

**Note de l'auteur : **D'abord, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews. Ensuite, je dois préciser une petite question d'orthographe qui semble tant vous tracasser. "Gay" est un mot d'origine américaine qui a été francisé par "gai". "Gai" veut donc dire "joyeux" mais aussi "homosexuel". "Gay" quant à lui reste un mot anglais accepté dans la langue française. Je crois que vous venez en majorité de France, mais je viens personnellement du Québec, et "gai" est l'épellation la plus commune ici. Pour ce qui est de confondre "joyeux" et "homosexuel", vous êtes des lectrices de slash, vous ne devriez même pas hésiter devant la signication de ce mot. ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>F : Fantôme<strong>

C'était cette image de Sirius qu'il surprit quelques secondes lorsqu'il revint au salon. Assis dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée, le feu faisait danser sa lumière sur son visage. Il était penché sur un livre et une mèche de ses cheveux était venue s'échouer sur sa joue.

En un instant, il était de nouveau dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et il trouvait Sirius dans la même position, et il réalisait qu'il était totalement amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Remus revint à lui, dix-sept ans plus tard, et il se força à respirer. C'était un rêve, un vieux fantôme.


	7. G : Guérir

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour être si nombreux à lire, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>G : Guérir<strong>

Il y a du bruit dans la cuisine. Remus regarde son cadran : trois heures du matin. Le bruit recommence, une tasse qu'on dépose dans sa soucoupe. Enfilant une robe par-dessus son pyjama, il traverse en quelques pas sa toute petite chambre et le couloir menant à la cuisine.

« Pads ? »

« Peux pas dormir… »

Remus acquiesce d'un signe de tête en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Il rejoint son ami qui s'est déjà préparé une tasse de thé.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je vais m'en sortir un jour, Rem ? Guérir de tout ça ? »

« Bien sûr, ne t'en fait pas. »


	8. H : Hantise

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci Florely pour ta review, et voici la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>H : Hantise<strong>

Il essai de dormir mais il n'y arrive pas. Derrière ses yeux clos, Remus pense à Sirius, au jeune Sirius qu'il connaissait à Poudlard. Il le revoit rire, il le revoit l'embrasser, il goûte ses lèvres, il admire son corps nu. Il revit cette fois où Sirius l'avait poussé dans une classe vide avant de le sucer entre deux cours.

Puis il se réveille en sursaut. La sueur le couvrant redevient glacée en un instant et il se mord les lèvres fort, pour sentir la douleur au lieu du spectre d'un baiser fantôme.

Il essai d'oublier, et de se rendormir.


	9. I : Identité

**Note de l'auteur : **Je publie ce chapitre en vitesse, je pars à l'instant pour un petit voyage de 4 jours. De retour dimanche ! Merci de commenter !

* * *

><p><strong>I : Identité<strong>

Parfois, Sirius lui posait des questions à propos du passé. Au début, il lui répondait sans problème, mais certaines fois... Il n'avait pas parlé de certaines choses depuis douze ans. Il avait cherché à les oublier.

« Est-ce que j'ai couché avec James ? »

Il manqua d'échapper le livre qu'il lisait. Après toutes ces années, cette seule question lui fit l'effet d'être poignardé de part en part.

« J'avais cette image en prison, de Lily qui me surprend avec James et qui quitte la maison en larme avec Harry… »

« James n'a jamais trompé Lily. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ne t'inquiète pas. »


	10. J : Jeans

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le temps trop long durant mon absence. Je reviens avec un drabble tout léger, je crois que ça faisait longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>J : Jeans<strong>

La première fois que Remus eut vraiment l'impression de revoir son ami, le vrai Sirius Black, fut lorsqu'il lui acheta une paire de jeans.

Ils n'avaient rien de spécial. La coupe n'était probablement pas à la mode, la couleur non plus. Sirius ne le remarqua même pas. Comme avant, il passa un long moment à délaver la teinture et à déchirer le tissu des genoux ou des chevilles, c'est ainsi qu'il les portait.

Et le temps qu'il passa à s'admirer dans le miroir en tournant et en riant valait, pour Remus, bien plus que les trois galions qu'il avait dépensés.


	11. K : Karma

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Ça m'a donné le petit élan qu'il me manquait pour vous écrire un autre drabble. J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça. Ah oui, et pour ceux qui ne s'en rappelais plus trop, toute cette histoire est la suite de Des garçons ordinaires. Alors les références aux comportements de Remus et Sirius durant leur jeunesse proviennent tous des drabbles que j'ai écrit plus tôt dans cette autre fic. À présent, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>K : Karma<strong>

« Je suis désolé Remus… »

« Pardon ? Désolé pour quoi ? »

Comme souvent ces dernières semaines, Sirius le prenait par surprise avec ce genre de remarque.

« Pour tout… M'inviter chez toi, t'empêcher de dormir si je fais des cauchemars… »

« Sirius, voyons, ce n'est pas… »

« Pour ces soirées où je ne rentrais pas, pour penser à James alors que j'étais avec toi, pour l'alcool, les disputes, pour avoir été un complet salaud finalement… »

Remus resta immobile, sans pouvoir émettre un son. Alors qu'une partie de lui voulait rassurer Sirius, l'autre avait sentie la vieille blessure se rouvrir, et la colère menaçait de refaire surface.


	12. L : Loup

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci Clina pour tes deux reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>L : Loup<strong>

Il avait été beau, plus jeune. Du moins correct. Comme les autres.

Remus s'observa à nouveau dans le miroir. Il avait l'air trop vieux pour son âge à présent. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de gris, il avait déjà des rides. Et douze années de pleines lunes sans compagnie avaient achevé de couvrir son corps de cicatrices.

Sous sa peau, il sentait que sa transformation allait bientôt commencer. Ses mains tremblaient un peu déjà, son dos le démangeait affreusement. Il avait demandé à Sirius d'attendre avant de le rejoindre. Il ne voulait plus que son ami le voit dans cet état.


	13. M : Matin

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis désolée pour les délais entre les chapitres, surtout que ça continuera ainsi pour quelques jours au moins. Je déménage, et ça fait bien des choses à penser et à faire. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>M : Matin<strong>

À 5h, le soleil était déjà levé. Habituellement, Remus ouvrait un œil, changeait de côté, se rendormait.

La première fois qu'il s'aperçut que Sirius l'avait rejoint, il ne ressentit qu'un malaise. On ne peut pas se branler en pensant à son ancien amant lorsque celui-ci rêve de Détraqueurs à nos côtés.

La deuxième fois, ce fut de l'étonnement. Parce que Sirius avait un bras autour de sa taille et respirait dans son cou. Aussi naturellement qu'avant.

La troisième fois, il ne put décrire ce qu'il ressentit. Parce que deux yeux gris le fixaient déjà, et des lèvres chaudes le réduisirent au silence.


	14. N : Nu

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour votre patience, merci Clina pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre sera de votre goût, c'est un peu du bonbon pour vous remercier d'être encore là.

* * *

><p><strong>N : Nu<strong>

Remus l'embrassait dans le cou. Il sentait sa langue chaude contre sa peau, puis ses dents, ses lèvres, sa langue encore. Il avait posé sa main dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa nuque. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, encore et encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il voulait voir Remus, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son corps lui était caché, car trop collé au sien. Son visage ne quittait plus son cou, ses mains ne quittaient plus son dos.

Seulement lorsque la dernière pièce de vêtement tomba, il pu le sentir. Nu contre lui. Il se sentait de nouveau entier.


	15. O : Opposition

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous ces délais. Je publie même si ça épuise ma réserve de drabbles "écrits à l'avance". Pour le reste, il va falloir que je me mette à l'écriture et en ce moment je ne sais même pas où je vais avec cette histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien ne sera abandonné. Cette histoire me tient à coeur, je vais la finir. Merci comme toujours pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, même si... enfin... vous verrez.

* * *

><p><strong>O : Opposition<strong>

« Arrête, Pads. »

Sirius avait fait un mouvement pour l'embrasser. Un baiser pour dire « bon matin », au-dessus d'une tasse de café. Il s'arrêta.

« Ce n'est pas si simple… »

Sirius eut l'air surpris par cette réponse.

« Quoi ? Mais… Je t'aime, tu m'aimes pourquoi ne veux-tu pas… »

Remus grinça des dents. Il avait envie de dire à Sirius qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Qu'il n'avait pas été une loque pendant des années à essayer de ne plus aimer un supposé assassin. Il ne voulait pas redevenir une loque.

« C'était une erreur la nuit dernière. Je suis désolé. »


	16. P : Passion

**Note de l'auteur :** Je crois que ce chapitre va vous faire plaisir. Ce qui m'a fait plaisir ce sont vos gentils commentaires (merci Clina encore, désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre en messages privés), qui m'ont poussé à écrire quelque chapitres de suite. Et je sais maintenant la suite de l'histoire et comment elle se terminera, même si ce n'est pas encore écrit. C'est pour ça le nouveau chapitre alors que le dernier était il y a à peine trois jours. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>P : Passion<strong>

Le plancher avait craqué, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce. Sirius s'extirpa de son demi-sommeil. Il entendit le bruit d'une respiration troubler le silence.

« Remus ? »

Un instant plus tard, le matelas s'enfonça sous le poids de l'autre homme qui y grimpait avidement.

« Pardonne-moi… »

Un instant plus tard, des lèvres s'étaient collées aux siennes et des doigts avides s'attaquaient aux boutons de son pyjama. Sirius se tendit sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Rem… »

« Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé… »

« Shhh »

Sirius le calma d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il vit deux yeux briller dans l'obscurité.

« Je t'aime aussi. »


	17. Q : Quitte

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci comme toujours pour votre patience et vos nombreux commentaires. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Q : Quitte<strong>

La vie reprenait son cours, lentement. Les années de souffrance s'effaçaient. Remus l'aimait de nouveau, Sirius était heureux.

Mais si les douze dernières années avaient été immobiles et floues pour Sirius, la situation avait été différente pour Remus. Et bien des choses s'étaient passées durant ce temps.

« Tu as été avec d'autres hommes ? Après moi ? »

Remus le regarda étrangement. Il eut un sourire amer, blasé, une expression que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas.

« Oui Sirius. Quelques uns. »

Puis :

« Tu as couché avec d'autres toi aussi, Pads. Je le sais. Nous sommes quittes à présent, n'y pense plus. »


	18. R : Rêve

**Note de l'auteur : **Après quelques chapitres tourmentés, j'espère faire revenir un peu de calme. Merci pour vos review (merci Clina). La suite progresse, grâce à vos encouragements. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>R : Rêve<strong>

Ils s'étaient installés sur le tapis, Sirius trouvant le canapé trop étroit. Remus avait appuyé son dos au vieux fauteuil rouge. Son compagnon s'était couché de tout son long, la tête reposant sur ses genoux.

À leur droite, deux tasses de thé, vides, avec leur soucoupe et leur petite cuillère. À gauche, une petite pile de livres pour Remus. _Le chien des Baskerville. Bel-Ami._

Sirius remua dans son sommeil. Remus leva les yeux du texte devant lui. Il contempla son ami un instant.

Son ami. Son amant. L'homme qu'il aimait.

Il remua, soupira, sourît. Il rêvait. Remus veillait sur lui.


	19. S : Souvenir

**Note de l'auteur : **D'abord merci Clina et CoffeChan pour vos commentaires, merci tout le monde pour vos encouragements. Ce chapitre est une référence directe à O : Ordre, de "Des garçons ordinaires", si vous aviez oublié que j'écrivais la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>S : Souvenir<strong>

Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été impoli avec le vieil homme. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air très choqué. Simplement parce qu'il le cachait bien.

Remus se força à respirer, à détendre ses épaules, à retrouver son sourire habituel.

« Nous avons besoin de l'Ordre du Phénix. La guerre a commencée. »

Mais Remus se rappelait encore. Il revit Sirius à 20 ans. Sirius l'aventurier, le fanfaron, le séducteur, l'homme brillant, confiant. Il le revit pleurant et tremblant à cause de cette guerre, à laquelle ils participaient sans comprendre.

Il ne pouvait plus. Pas encore.


	20. T : Tonks

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, beaucoup d'espace entre les chapitres, j'espère que vous êtes encore au poste (merci Clina pour les reviews comme toujours). Ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par une review de Exces : même si ce n'était peut-être pas ce à quoi tu pensais, le nom de Tonks m'a donné de l'inpiration pour continuer à écrire. Bonne lecture tout le monde !

**T : Tonks**

Son insouciance était contagieuse. À table, elle renversa le sucrier, elle fit une blague de sa propre maladresse, elle en rit beaucoup et les autres avec elle.

Elle était jeune, à peine diplômée de l'école des Aurors. Elle n'avait pas connu la guerre. Elle mâchait un chewing gum et ses cheveux étaient aussi roses que le bonbon dans sa bouche.

Sirius l'adorait. Il riait avec elle. Remus n'avait pas vu l'autre homme rire depuis une éternité.

Peut-être était-il un peu jaloux. Il aurait voulu plaisanter ainsi, rire, avoir 20 ans à nouveau. Blaguer d'un sucrier renversé.

Il se sentait vieux.


	21. U : Univers

**Note de l'auteur : **Un chapitre tranquille, parce que je voulais décrire la maison de Remus au moins une fois. On approche tranquillement de la fin mes amies...

* * *

><p><strong>U : Univers<strong>

Une petite maison, à l'extérieur d'un village, perdue derrière un bosquet d'arbres. Trois pièces ; le salon meublé des vieux sofas rouges et illuminé par le foyer, la minuscule cuisine, bonne que pour du thé et des rôties, et la chambre dont le seul attrait était ce lit aux longs draps blancs.

Un potager pour les légumes. Un jardin, avec des roses et un plant de bégonias.

Une cave pour le loup. Une colline d'où on voyait les étoiles.

Remus regarda tout ce qui lui appartenait une dernière fois. Il devait rejoindre Sirius, quitter son refuge des dernières années. Il transplana.


	22. V : Vouloir

**Note de l'auteur : **On approche bel et bien de la fin. À nouveau un point de vu de Sirius parce que vous aviez aimé la dernière fois. Merci Clina pour les commentaires (non désolée, il n'y aura pas un autre cycle de Drabbles après celui-ci =(. Je sais c'est triste). Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>V : Vouloir<strong>

Un jour c'était souhaiter que sa cellule fasse plus que deux mètres par un. Maintenant c'était de sortir de ce manoir infect où il s'était enfermé lui-même.

Un jour c'était souhaiter embrasser Remus ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour se rappeler le goût de ses lèvres. Maintenant c'était de crier leur amour sur les toits, au lieu de se cacher des autres comme ils le faisaient.

Un jour c'était souhaiter, le suivant c'était vouloir. C'était ce besoin insatiable dans son ventre, qu'il ne pouvait pas calmer, qui le rendait lentement fou, plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il n'en pouvait plus.


	23. W : Walkyrie

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici un de mes drabble favorit, même s'il ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Pourtant vous connaissiez l'histoire...

* * *

><p><strong>W : Walkyrie <strong>

Noir comme l'ombre. Blanche comme la mort. Vive, et mortelle, comme l'épée. Sournoise comme le venin d'un serpent. Grande et belle, comme la tempête. Folle, et si dangereuse dans sa folie.

La guerrière, envoyée par son maître. Convaincue au plus profond de son âme qu'elle doit répandre la mort.

Un éclair vert illumina son visage, comme un poison qu'elle crachait. Remus le vit très précisément. Ce n'était que quelques secondes.

Sirius fut frappé, il bascula, pour ne jamais se relever.

La guerrière avait vaincu pour son maître. Elle avait arraché le cœur de son ennemi, et celui de Remus avec.


	24. X : Xérès

**Note de l'auteur : **Un chapitre qui n'est pas vraiment plus joyeux que les autres, mais c'est la vie. C'est l'alphabet aussi, je n'avais malheureusement pas d'inspiration pour "Xylophone"... Bonne lecture, fidèle lectrices ! Merci d'être encore là.

* * *

><p><strong>X : <strong>**Xéres**

Il regarda Tonks, Arthur, la bouteille.

Tonks à nouveau. Elle ne semblait plus aussi insouciante qu'avant. Elle avait vieillit trop vite. Comme chacun d'eux.

Arthur. Il était là parce que Molly avait du dire « Va prendre des nouvelles de Remus ». Il obéissait, il était un bon mari, un ami aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il était là.

La bouteille de Xéres. Là était sa réponse. Allait-il bien ? La bouteille aurait été encore pleine si la réponse avait été affirmative.

Mais il était le seul à la remarquer, cette bouteille. Personne n'y faisait attention. La réponse officielle était qu'il allait bien.


	25. Y : Yeux

**Note de l'auteur : **Avant-dernier chapitre. Comme la dernière fois, je finit avec ce même mot (Y est une lettre difficile) et un drabble-poème. C'est presque la fin, vous allez me manquer les amies...

* * *

><p><strong>Y : Yeux<strong>

Je ne t'avais pas oublié  
>Ton regard bleu était plus pale<br>Délavé par les souffrances  
>Assombri par l'ombre de tes gardiens<br>Hanté encore, d'un crime qui n'était pas le tien

Je n'avais pas oublié notre amour  
>Tes orbes bleus qui me regardaient<br>Sans un mot, sans un geste  
>Tes yeux dans les miens<br>Comme un trésor que tu découvrait

Je ne t'oublierai jamais  
>Et même si tes yeux sont maintenant fermés<br>Même si j'ai perdu ton regard  
>Je suis à toi<p>

Et même dans la bataille qui fait rage  
>Même après cet éclair vert qui m'atteint<p>

Je suis à toi


	26. Z : Zonko

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors voilà. C'est la fin, la boucle est bouclée. À tout ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là, je vous remercie du fond du coeur. Si j'ai pu vous toucher avec cette histoire, alors mon but a été atteint. Pour une dernière fois, je vous dis "Bonne lecture !"

**Zonko**

Un rire s'élève entre deux étagères. James a croqué dans un de ces bonbons mauves un peu louche. Il a maintenant deux oreilles de lapins qui surgissent de sa tignasse noire. Sirius rigole en se tenant le ventre. Son rire est sonore, contagieux. Remus contourne le kiosque où il était, et rejoint ses amis, qu'il considère du regard un long moment.

Prongs, le garçon fonceur, drôle, courageux, toujours là, prêt à aider. Padfoot, le charmeur, l'élève brillant, le compagnon loyal, son premier ami, d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle.

Remus leur sourit, les sert dans ses bras. Il est chez lui.


End file.
